


Firechat Drabbles

by SPNgreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cheesy, Gym Teacher Dean, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNgreeneyes/pseuds/SPNgreeneyes
Summary: For a Firechat daily drabble.





	1. Desk

Cas entered his office at the high school like every other day. Although he doesn't usually grin with fondness when he sees his sturdy, old, dark wooden desk sitting inconspicuously in the middle. He runs his fingers over the smooth surface as he rounds the desk to sit down. 

He plops down his vintage briefcase (what else would a literature teacher carry?) And sighs at the mess on the desk. Moving the tests, folder, and books back to their proper spots. A few papers and his container of pens seems to have tumbled to the floor. 

He examines the desk with satisfaction and opens his briefcase just as there is a knock on his door. Cas looks up as Dean cracks the door open. He's already changed into his red & white gym uniform in preparation of the day and is holding a tray with two cups of coffee. Cas loved that gym teacher outfit. So tight.

“Morning Cas! I brought coffee. You want some?” Dean says hopefully.

“Oh hell yes. Come in!” Cas gestured to the only other chair in the room. 

Dean swung the door open the rest of the way and stepped in. As soon as he eyed the desk he blushed furiously and set the tray down before sitting in the chair.

Cas grinned like a Cheshire cat. “You turn the prettiest shade of pink when you blush like that.” At that Cas stood up, walked over to Dean and straddled him. Getting into Dean's personal space, he gestured to the desk with a nod and whispered in his ear, “Think we have time for a repeat of last night before the bell rings?”


	2. 100 Word Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under 100 words is impossible. Unless you're soba and gross.

Once upon a time, Dean finally got the balls to tell Castiel how he felt. He may have been tipsy, but he meant it. 

It took so many years for them to get to this point they decided to skip right to the fun part. They stripped as quick as they could while their mouths refused to separate. 

The sex was quick and dirty. Cas was too impatient and used his grace to forego proper prep. Dean slammed into Cas and they both groaned loudly. They fucked like it was their mission in life. Covered in a sheen of sweat, they came together, shouting each others name. 

  
And from that day forward, they lived happily ever after, fucking each others brains out.


	3. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel Chapter!

It started off innocent enough. Sam would find a random lollipop in a motel room. He assumed they were left by the previous occupant.

Soon he started finding them in odd places. One on the seat of the Impala, one in his boot one morning. That one was the tip off. 

Gabe. 

He knew the Trickster/Archangel was near by.

“OK Gabe. Game is over. Come on out!” Sam said to the empty hotel room.

A whoosh of air came from the bed behind him. 

“Heya Sammich! Took ya long enough!” Gabe was lounging across Sam's bed, arm propping up his head, with a bright red lollipop in his other hand. The angel popped the treat in his mouth and moaned. “Cherry. My favorite.”

“What's with all the lollipops?” Sam inquired as he quirked an eyebrow. 

“I like to keep my mouth busy. I thought you might enjoy it too.” Gabe swirled the lollipop with his tongue in the more obscene way.

Sam chuckled and plopped down on the edge of the bed. “I'm not a big fan of sugar, you know that.”

Gabe bolted upright and got right in the hunter's personal space. “Pity. Maybe we can put that mouth to some other good use.” His eyebrows waggled suggestively as he surged forward in a hot kiss. 

  
As their hands and mouths explored each other, the lollipop was easily forgotten. But Gabe did show Sam why his oral fixation was actually a good thing.


End file.
